Glass Houses
by xraex21
Summary: Katherine liked looking into the dark. Katherine/Robin Spoiler Warning: Season 6 Episode 18 "My Two Young Men"


Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they play in.  
Spoilers: Season 6 Episode 18 "My Two Young Men"

* * *

**Glass Houses**

There are times when the night settles quietly on the suburbs and the children are nestled safely away in bed that Katherine wishes she could sit out on the porch to watch the dark serenity. But that would be too strange, so she sits at the window and looks at the streets coated with the dimming light of the street lamps. All that calm starts to seep into her as she watches the invisible wind move the shadows of trees. At night, one would not know that the people in the houses are not as they appear, that they are not happy with their lives or their families.

At night, one cannot know much of anything, it is what makes it dangerous and what draws Katherine in. At night, everyone is in the dark, no one is safe and no one can judge anyone else.

Since Robin moved in Katherine has tried to curb her habit of sitting by the window as it might come off a little crazy. But there are times when she feels everything stirring in her, begging to be let out, and the only way she can find peace is to sit at the window after all the neighbors have gone to bed.

Today was such a day for Katherine. She pretended to read in the living room until Robin gave up and went to bed before she moved to the window. Once settled she let the predictable lines of the dark houses, their neatly cut lawns, carefully designed flower arrangements, and the rustling trees embrace her. She heard the furnace kick in, but she could not hear the sound the trees made. Like a friend an old longing to be outside on the porch clawed at her insides. She wanted to be able to breathe fresh air and feel the coldness of the night air on her skin.

So engrossed in herself the red head did not notice as her housemate came down the stairs and leaned herself against the banister. Robin could see the sadness that Katherine was letting out even in the dark. The light from the street played across her features making the older woman look all the more melancholy.

Deciding she did not want to frighten her lover, the blonde padded her way across the room and whispered, "Sweetheart are you okay?"

Startled, Katherine's eyes darted from the eerie suburban street to Robin's. "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep. Why are you still up?"

With a slight smirk curling at her lips in the dark, the blonde rasped, "Well, I've gotten so used to you in bed with me, I was finding it kind of difficult to sleep without you there."

Robin settled next her lover letting her warm hand cover the older woman's cold one. She said nothing as she laid her head on Katherine's shoulder and stared out into the street.

As the blonde looked as though she was going to stay quiet, Katherine let her body relax and leant into the warmth of her partner.

Feeling a comfort that had never been there before Katherine proclaimed with a slight levity in her voice, "You know? I think this would be better with the window open a bit."

A bright smile broke out across Robins face as she tightened her hold on Katherine's hand and agreed, "I couldn't agree more."

With a deep breath Katherine rose, unclasped the window, and pushed it outward. The north wind smelled of snow and cooled against the flush that had risen on the older woman's skin. She took a step back and reclaimed her spot next to Robin, once again clasping her hand tight.

The street looked the same as it had the countless other times she had been alone. The houses were in the same shadows and the trees still danced. Only this time Katherine could hear the branches scrape and the leaves flitter in the wind. She could smell the flowers in the gardens as the wind carried it into the house. She could also feel the warmth of her lover against her causing a chill to run up her spin as the heat of a warm body mixed with the cool wind from outside. For the first time since Katherine had started looking out the window, she did not think of the people inside the houses.


End file.
